The Universe
The Universe can be divided into two broad categories: The Bonelands and the Shadowlands. We live in the Shadowlands. We die in the Bonelands. The Bonelands The cold unfeeling infinity of this world of flesh and bone in which we live. The so-called real world, the world of flesh and bone, the world of fact and science- the alien world so far beyond the capacity of the human mind that we created the Shadowlands again and again to escape it. The human mind is a small thing, and fragile. The universe on the other hand is vast. Indeed, the universe is vast beyond human imagining. To say that the universe is beyond human comprehension is to undersell the scope of things quite spectacularly. The human skull runs over trying to hold the seemingly impossible scope of the universe. The concept of zero drove men mad. The idea of an infinity universe terrified the wise. The Catholic Church was so threatened that it declared heretical idea of earth as a tiny speck in a small galaxy in an insignificant corner of a universe so vast that light could only trek across it slowly. The Shadowlands The story worlds of myth and illusions. The Dreamtime of the Australian Aboriginal mythology depicts the ideas that some things of spiritual dimension exist outside of regular time or 'everywhen', to steal from anthropologist William Edward Hanley Stanner. Traditional Australian spiritual practices include walking song lines and singing the necessary songs to hold the world together. The writer, Alan Moore, argues through much of his more esoteric writings that story itself is magic, quoting everything from the bible to hermetic writings of such occult figures as John Dee. Grant Morrison talks about his encounter with his own fictional creations that he invented to act as fiction suits for himself to transform his life by dragging the fictional version of himself into the 'real world'. What does all this mean? Probably not much yet. But the short answer is: fiction is a place. 'Once upon a time' is an incantation to open a portal to a timeless land. When this book calls gods, or magick or demons and many other things fictional, do not for a second think that we mean something tricky or fancy. We do in indeed mean fiction in the classic sense of the word. But also do not imagine that just because something is fiction that means that it is not real. The Realms People live their lives in the Shadowlands unconsciously drifting along in the unconscious Ghostlands. Psychonauts make incursions into the various realms of the waking Shadowlands. * The Ghostlands * The Ring * The Foglands * The City of Glass * Arcadia * The Painted Labyrinth * The Hollow Heart What is the Shadowlands? We don't live in the real world. We live in a fantasy world constructed by our mind. How can this be? Because we can't access the real world. Our senses are ridiculously limited in their perceptions. Sight is limited to the so call visible spectrum, unable to see infrared or ultraviolet, radio waves or x-rays. We see thirty frames per second, making the very fast and the very slow virtually invisible to our senses. Our hearing is likewise limited, and our sense of smell fails to notice all kinds of deadly vapors. We can't perceive radiation, except when it sickens or kills us. In addition, the idea that our sense will function properly is something frequently disproven, near-sightedness, far-sightedness, blindness, deafness, colorblindness, hallucinations and much more reduce our already limited knowledge of the real world. And what of our assumptions? Humans don't come hardwired with the knowledge that an adult possesses, and no two adults accumulate the same body of knowledge, the same cultural baggage, the same heuristics and contexts, stories and biases and on and on. Sources * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: What is the Shadowlands? * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: What the Shadowlands Are * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: The Bonelands